Seize the Night
by brainfrz23
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian love a good nightlife. Much to their friends' dismay. (Written for the Seblaine Spring Fling, Day 2: Spring Break. Lyrics from "Bon, Bon," by Pitbull)


_._

_Bon Bon Bon Bon._

_Yo quiero estar contigo._

_._

The air was thick and heavy with the perspiration of innumerable bodies pressed flesh to flesh against each other, moving and thrashing with a relentless, pulsing beat. No matter which direction Blaine turned, he found himself inadvertently grinding against a fellow reveler. Yet there was only one body he actually wanted to feel –

A very sweaty body, whose tall frame was currently wrapped tightly around him, hands scrabbling at the drench shirt stuck to Blaine's back and sliding down the generous swell of his ass, lips busy attempting to burrow themselves into the crook of Blaine's neck, and hips rocking and swaying against Blaine's to the rhythm of the music.

Blaine groans and winds one hand deeper into his boyfriend's sticky brown hair, slipping his other hand up the back of Sebastian's shirt, basking at the intimate sensation of muscles flexing underneath. Alcohol buzzing in his veins, he breaths heavily into Sebastian's ear before turning his head to try to latch his lips onto whatever inch of Sebastian's fair skin he could reach. Around them, the wild night continues to roar, unabated.

It was glorious.

_._

_Bon Bon Bon Bon._

_Tu quiere estar conmigo._

.

"BLAAIINEE. BLAAAAAIIINE." A rather high pitched whine just barely manages to cut through the deafening club music.

Blaine recognizes it at as belonging to Tina, but gets distracted when Sebastian's talented tongue starts lapping at the underside of his jaw.

Before he can get too lost in the taller boy's ministrations, however, Tina screams: "BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE. YOU ARE A GIGANTIC ASS IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE. RIGHT. NOW!" The whole club_ definitely_ heard that.

Sebastian still didn't seem to notice anything amiss, but an exhausted-looking Sam suddenly appeared by the side of the tabletop he and Sebastian and the dozens of their newest "friends" had been dancing on for the last hour. Sam, trying a gentler but more direct approach than Tina, lethargically tugs on Blaine's pant leg. "Buddy, c'mon, it's 6AM, get down from there."

Reluctantly, Blaine hops to the floor, turning back towards his boyfriend and offering up his hand to help him down like a proper gentleman. He may be sloshed, but that's no excuse for dispensing with chivalry.

With Sebastian's hand still laced in his, Blaine guides his boyfriend towards the entrance of the beachside club, where Tina is standing, arms crossed with an irate look on her face.

"Oh, hey, where did Hunter and Kitty go?" asks Sebastian.

"OH. They left. THREE HOURS AGO." Tina bellows.

Cutting Tina her off before she really unleashes her fury, Sam adds, "Clarington wandered off with two chicks and Kitty said she was ditching us because she got invited to a 'better bar' by 'better people.'"

Blaine raises his eyebrow in concern at the prospect Kitty running off in a foreign country on her own.

"Don't worry, she's been checking in with us every 15 minutes, and she's got her mace." Sam reassures.

"Pepper spray?" Sebastian wonders.

Sam shakes his head while simultaneously stifling a yawn. "No, spikey iron club. Somehow fits in her purse. Anyway, she texted that she's back in her hotel room now. And not to disturb her."

Blaine, still flushed with adrenaline (and alcohol), suddenly turns to his friends with bright and enthusiastic eyes. Sam and Tina instantly recoil, because those eyes are, (A) impossible to say no to, and (B) a harbinger of ideas only suitable for people with the constitution of the Energizer Bunny.

"Oh! We should hit the beach, ring in the sunrise with a little toast! C'mon, let's not end the night just yet! Carpe Noctem!"

"NO BLAINE. NO. THE NIGHT IS ALREADY OVER. THAT IS THE DEFINITION OF SUNRISE. ACCEPT IT, AND RELEASE US FROM THIS BOYS GONE WILD VIDEO FROM HELL!." Tina shrieks shrilly, promptly bursting into tears not unlike a sleep-starved infant. "I JUST WANT TO GO TO BED!"

Tina buries her head in her hands just as the house lights come up.

Sam takes his turn to round on Blaine and Sebastian, grumbling, "Guys, we're tired. We're hungover. We're going back to the hotel. See you whenever you decide to come back."

As Blaine watches his friends retreat from the club, Sebastian squeezes his hand. "Well, obviously Blondie and Lady Cries-a-Lot couldn't keep up, but I'm down for a nightcap, Killer."

Blaine grins. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." He stretches up to pop a kiss against Sebastian's lips.

.

_Bon Bon Bon Bon._

_Dale cosa rica._

_._

* * *

A few minutes later, Blaine finds himself sitting on a pristine, Costa Rican white sand beach, while Sebastian searches of something to toast with. The skies above him are now more of a soft cobalt blue than black, with a few wispy clouds dancing across the horizon.

The top buttons of his dress shirt are undone, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his arms are folded atop his raised knees. His buzz is dissipating, and in the trees behind him, he can hear exotic birds rustling awake and a refreshing sea breeze whips around him. He takes a deep, invigorating breath.

It had been Sebastian's idea to come here for spring break, their first ever in college. (Kitty, naturally, invited herself along, declaring her fellow high schoolers too lame to spend her vacation with). Blaine had wanted to go on one of those "alternative spring breaks" and do some charity work, but the offer of spending a full week with his boyfriend on a tropical beach with minimal clothing was just too tempting to pass up. Blaine resolves to do some extra volunteering when they get back to New York, but for now, he's going to enjoy himself.

Or he would if his hair would cooperate. He runs a hand ruefully through his messy, tangled locks, tousled over the course of the evening by a combination of sweat, spirited dancing, and passionate make out sessions with a certain grabby-handed beau. Gel broken, but still firm enough to give some form.

"Leave it. You look really hot like that."

Blaine looks up to find Sebastian standing next to him, holding two plastic cups bearing some bright yellow alcoholic concoction.

"Devil-May-Care, even. And while I love meticulous, dapper, slightly-OCD!Blaine, I do love when sex hair! Blaine comes out to play too," Sebastian smirks, handing over the drink he got for Blaine and taking a seat next to the shorter boy, pressing comfortably into Blaine's side.

Sebastian and Blaine have been dating for over a year now, but Blaine still flushes Sebastian's dirty compliments. He glances at Sebastian, whose own brunette hair – usually so carefully coiffed – is now just as rustled as Blaine's. Taking in his boyfriend's unbuttoned shirt, Blaine finds his mouth going dry with desire, and decides that he gets where Sebastian is coming from.

"Mm-hm," Blaine murmurs, "Well, it's a good look on you too." Sebastian winks at him in appreciation as he hands Blaine his drink.

"Where did you even get this?" Blaine asks.

Sebastian grins, "Little cantina down the road that was just opening up. Didn't seem to care too much about liquor law enforcement."

Getting more serious, Sebastian asks quietly, "How are you doing, hangover-wise, baby?" Blaine smiles, appreciating Sebastian's concern. "Just fine. I didn't actually drink that much tonight. Had too much fun dancing with you."

"That's so cheesy," Sebastian responds, but only after he breaks out into a toothy grin that betrays just how much he liked hearing that. Blaine leans up to kiss Sebastian quiet.

They sip their fruity, boozy, fluorescent concoctions in companionable silence, watching as the sky glows a brilliant orange when the sun breaks the horizon, before easing into the cerulean of daytime. Setting his empty cup aside, Blaine slips his hand into Sebastian's palm, squeezing it and resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder, humming with contentment when he feels his boyfriend press his cheek down against his forehead.

"Well, we made it to dawn," Blaine says softly. "I say that means this evening goes down as a thoroughly successful night out."

Sebastian doesn't say anything in response, but Blaine can feel the taller boy's eyes lingering on him. Blaine glances up at Sebastian's fond gaze. "What's that look for?"

Sebastian chuckles. "Nothing. It's just, you have so much joie de vive. It takes my breath away." His voice gruff with emotion, he continues, "There aren't a lot of people who would go on these…adventures with me, who like having fun as much as I do. I'm just so grateful that I found you, and so lucky that you're willing to have me."

Blaine bites his lip, unable to tear his eyes away from this man that he loves from the deepest depths of his soul. He pulls Sebastian into his embrace and nuzzles his ear, nipping at the lobe, and then whispering, "Thank you for taking me on the adventure of a lifetime, Sebastian. Thank you for showing me the world. Thank you for always pushing me to leave my comfort zone, to try and see and do new things. For always encouraging me that my dreams and desires aren't just flights of whimsy. It's easy to love life when I know I have you there, to enjoy it with me when things are good, and to shelter me when things are bad. I love you so much, Seb."

Sebastian stares down at him with a watery smile and chokes out, "I love you too, baby."

Their lips meet hungrily, and there are no more words as they lose themselves in a deep, earth-shattering kiss.

As the sun climbs steadily higher, Blaine and Sebastian start walking back to their hotel, hand-in-hand, soaking in the sights and sounds of the little beach town coming to life, early morning joggers hitting the street, the rumble of delivery trucks making the rounds.

"Are you tired yet?" Sebastian quietly asks Blaine.

"Getting there, why?"

"Just wondering if you were up for a little Early Morning Delight."

"I'm always up for that, babe."

"Then let's go. If we hurry back, we should be able to go a few rounds in before Sam, Tina and Kitty figure out what's going on.

* * *

.

_Mami, mami, mami woouu._

_Mira que tu esta rica_

_(pa pa l'Americano)_

.

.

.


End file.
